Crutches
by tommysgirl2016
Summary: Adam and Tommy are expecting their first child. Things go smoothly at first but wait, something goes wrong? with the baby?
1. Chapter 1

Adam came homeone day and Tommy was washing the dishes. Tommy and Adam were expecting their first child. Sure it wasn't a normal conception, but it was their little miricle. They couldn't believe it when they found out a little person was growing in Tommy. Tommy himself was tiny, and sure they noticed his was getting a little to big for his pants, but a baby? It was impossible, but for them it happened.

When Adam walked in he seen tommy at the sink, it was clear to see that tommy's stomach was way bigger than what it was. Tommy wasn't tiny anymore when it came to his waist, but that just meant their baby was healthy. Tommy stopped washing dishes for a second, not knowing Adam was in the door way, and rubbed his lower back. Adam came up all of a sudden and it shocked Tommy. "Glitterbaby, if your back hurts, sit down! I don't want you to do anything that puts to much strain on you." Adam said, kissing Tommys forehead. Tommy sat in a chair and rubbed his stomach. "The baby's been kicking all day today, not to mention it feels like it put my liver in a head lock." Tommy laid his head back and sighed. "You ok Tommy?" adam asked, concerned that something could be wrong. "I'm fine, just exhausted" Tommy replied, rubbing his eyes.

He tried to get up, but he found he was actually somewhat stuck. Adam helped him up to his feet and picked him up. "wow adam I didn't know you were that strong!" Tommy said. "Well what kind of man am I if I can't pick up my soul mate and my kid?" Adam said, smiling. He sat Tommy on the couch and cuddled. Adam rested a hand on Tommys stomach as they both admired the little unborn baby. For a second, tommy thought he had to throw up but when it came up, he just burped really loud. This made him blush and Adam laughed. "Looks like the baby isn't holding onto your liver anymore, it has a chokehold on your stomach!" Adam kissed tommys cheek.

Soon it was time for bed. "Are you coming on to bed Tommy?" Adam asked. "Nah, I'm gonna watch M*A*S*H for a little while." With that Adam kissed Tommys lips and headed to the bed room to sleep. Tommy slouched back a little on the soft couch. His hands were at his sides. Before he knew it though, there was a tightness in his pants. "Geeze, ever since I've been...pregnant...i've been so damn horny!" He thought. He finally had to take off his pajama bottoms. "Damn it!" he said, he could feel precum leaking from his member. He could feel his heart racing in his chest, "Just one touch...yea...that couldn't hurt..." He thought. He teased the head of his member for a few minutes. The baby was squirming in his stomach, "It's ok baby, I'll be done soon then I won't move as much." Tommy was right there at climaxing, he stroked his member as fast as he could. As he did, he losed his eyes and let his head fall back as he moaned louder and louder. Finally cum shot out of his cock onto the floor. He laid back on the couch, letting his member expell the rest of the juice.

Tommy still wasn't satisfied though, it was the first time he had had an orgasm since they found he was pregnant. His cock quivered as it dripped leftover juice. Adam had heard Tommy's moan and he got up out of bed. Adam thought Tommy was having contractions or something but when he got to the archway of the livingroom he seen Tommy was half naked on the couch, with his cock erect. Well, Adam was wanting to defiantly get in on this. "If he was horny why didn't he just ask if we could have sex?" he thought. Tommy's eyes were closed as he kept his head laid back. Suddenly he felt kisses going up his neck and outlining his jaw.

Adam took Tommys chin, kissing it. He gently bit Tommy's bottom lip. "Tommy, if you wanted to have sex you could have asked" he said. Tommy's cheeks flushed from wanting Adams touch. Tommy wrapped his arms around Adams neck, begging for Adam to touch him. "Adam.." tommy whispered. "Don't worry Glitterbaby, I'll take care of you." Adam said, rubbing Tommy's member. Tommy kissed Adam passionately, moaning as Adam rubbed his cock. Adam started kissing down Tommy's neck. Tommy's head fell back as he gasped from Adams touch. "Oh god Adam..." he groaned.

Adam got to Tommy's nipples. He started sucking and licking on them as Tommy pulled on his hair. Tommy shivered as Adam bit his nipple. Tommy held on tightly to Adam, "Adam...God your touch feels so good, I've been dying for it!" Adam finally laid Tommy on the couch, slightly proping him up with a pillow behind his back. "I know you have glitterbaby I know." Adam said, sitting up. Tommy looked at Adam, he could see Adams cock as it throbbed. Adam got in between Tommy's legs, kissing his inner thighs. Tommys head fell to the side as he let out tiny moans. "mmmm...nnn...Adam" Tommy moaned, slightly arching his back. Adam lightly licked from the base of Tommys cock to the head, sending chills up Tommy's spine. Tommys back arched even more. "God Adam, fuck me already! I want it! I want your cock in me!" He yelled.

Tommy was dying for Adam to stop teasing him. Finally Adam licked all over the head of Tommys cock. He made sure it was good and wet, dripping with saliva. The he put the head in his mouth, sucking on it hard. This was almost to much for Tommy to take as he grabbed a pillow, squeezing it. "Adam, you're g-gonna make me..uuunnn..." Tommy couldn't even make out another sentence as his head fell back again. It felt so good, Tommy couldn't even begin to speak anymore. Adam took Tommy out of his mouth and rubbed his cock hard. Tommy somewhat thrusted in sync with this, barely able to because of being so big. Suddenly Tommy raised up, his back arched as he splattered cum all over adams stomach. "OH GOD ADAM IM FUCKING CUMMING!" He screamed as it kept coming.

Finally he laid back again, his eyes rolling back in his head. He tried to catch his breath as Adam started to insert his cock in Tommy. Adam slowly put his member in, not wanting to hurt Tommy or the baby. When Adam was all in, he could see Tommys face, it had pain and pleasure written all over it. "Am I hurting you glitterbaby?" he asked. "N-no, It feels good! Your cock fills me up just by being in there BB" Tommy was still breathing hard. Tommy laid a hand on his own stomach, rubbing. "Is there something wrong glitterbaby?" "No, the baby's just squirming a lot. Don't worry, just fuck me!" So Adam obeyed, he started thrusting hard into Tommy.

Tommy could feel the baby squirming more and more the faster Adam got. After a few minutes Adam gave another hard thrust in and he filled tommy full. Adam was really satisfied, they hadn't had sex in so long it was like doing it for the first time. Adam Kissed Tommy's stomach and then kissed Tommys lips. "The baby was a good one, letting us have a little fun and all without hurting you." Adam said. tommy laughed and kissed Adam again, looking into his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy got up the next morning with awful cramping spells. They hurt him so bad he doubled over rubbing his stomach. "Is something wrong with the baby?!" he thought to himself. He was gasping as they kept getting worse. He reached over and grabbed Adams hand, squeezing it tight. Adam looked over to see Tommy crying, doubled over with pain. "OH MY GOD TOMMY!" He shouted, jumping up in the bed. He laid Tommy down in the bed again trying to get him to calm down. Tommy rubbed his stomach trying to get the baby to calm down. "It's not time for you to see the world yet baby! We don't even know what you're going to be yet! You're to early!" Tommy thought, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Adam I'm scared! The baby isn't ready to see the world yet! It can't live on it's own yet! I'm scared!" Tommy was hysterical. Adam held him trying to calm him down, "Don't worry glitterbaby, the baby's gonna be fine!" Adam was trying to assure Tommy, but he was't sure of it himself, but he couldn't let Tommy know that.

Another wave hit Tommy as he held onto Adam tightly. Suddenly, as the wave started to go away, Tommy felt wet. "Oh god Adam!" he said. Adam took off Tommy's soaked pants to find Tommy WAS in labor. The liquid was runny and somewhat bloody to. Adam kept calm though, but Tomm was in so much pain. He laid a cold rag on tommys forehead, holding his hand as he kept an eye on Tommy's opening. Tommys face was scrunched up in pain and he wiggled around in pain as the waves kept hitting him. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. "Adam...Adam!" He shouted. "It's ok Tommy, do what you have to do, you'll be fine!" So Tommy did, Adam grabbed his hand and Tommy squeezed as he pushed down. He felt the baby drop in his stomach, making its way to the outside. He kept pushing and pushing. "Adam! It hurts so fucking much! God it hurts! I can't do it!" Tommy screamed in pain.

"YES YOU CAN GLITTERBABY YOU'VE MADE IT THIS FAR ALREADY!" Adam shouted back. Adam helped Tommy push by putting pressure on the top of Tommy's stomach. Soon the baby was crowning. "Tommy I can see it! I can see the baby!" He shouted. "It burns adam! It fucking burns!" Tommy screamed. "It's called the ring of fire glitterbaby, it means the babys head is coming through!" Tommy pushed even harder. Soon the head was out. "Oh god Tommy! The baby has blonde hair! It's beautiful! Keep pushing it's almost out!" Adam coached. Tommy took a deep breath and pushed with all he had. Tommy then fell back with exhaustion. Then he heard a faint cry. It was a weak one, but it was a cry. Adam was holding the tiny baby in his arms. Tommy looked and the baby was so small but so sweet.

"She's so tiny..." tommy said as he was crying, from both pain and joy. "I know, she looks like you though!" Adam said. "She? It's a girl?! A baby girl!" Tommy said as he cried even more, taking her as Adam handed her to him. He looked into her tiny face, he was comparing every feature, counting every finger and toe to make sure everything was there. She had bright blue eyes, pale flesh like tommy, blonde hair like tommy, and Adams curiosity.


End file.
